1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of peripheral intra-venous and arterial catheter securement, including catheters with suture wings and ports.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Peripheral intra-venous and arterial catheters traditionally have been secured to the skin by using tape, transparent dressings and sutures. In a medical facility, technique for securement with tape is inconsistent, can be harsh on skin and often does not properly remain secure. The addition of a transparent dressing adds somewhat to security depending on application technique. Typical transparent dressing applications provide gaps down the side of the catheter and extension set. Additionally, tape and transparent dressing applications are designed to press the catheter and extension set connectors down onto the skin raising the potential for skin irritation. Securing catheters with sutures contributes to complications through infection of additional puncture wounds in the skin and raises the potential for accidental needle stick injury to the clinician. An additional problem with known catheter securement is that the angle of entry of the catheter into a patient commonly causes a bending of the catheter. This bending can cause a kink and obstructs or minimizes flow through the catheter.
Additionally, catheters are commonly picked and pulled at whether unintentionally or intentionally by a patient. Loosely attached catheters can be pulled out of the patient by getting caught on an object or through “twiddle syndrome” which arises when a fidgety patient subconsciously picks and pulls at the catheter and or dressing.
What is therefore needed is a catheter securement that maintains a catheter at the optimal entry angle, attaches to a patient without the use of sutures, staples, or any other penetrating device, protects the skin from irritation, and prevents any dirt or debris from getting under the catheter.